1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method for controlling a display apparatus thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which is capable of controlling a pointer displayed on a display screen using a plurality of input units and a method for controlling a display apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus provides not only the function of receiving broadcasting but also various types of functions such as a video call function, a web browsing function, playing a game function, etc. As a display apparatus provides various types of functions, there is difficulty in controlling the display apparatus using only the buttons of a remote controller. In order to resolve this problem, related art display apparatuses are designed to control various types of functions using a pointer.
However, the related art display apparatus controls a pointer in the same way regardless of a type of an input apparatus. For example, the display apparatus displays only a pointer on a display screen, regardless of whether the pointer is controlled using a remote controller with a touch screen or using a user's motion. If a remote controller is used to control a pointer, a user may easily adjust channels or volumes without using the pointer. However, if a user's motion is used to control the pointer, it is not easy for a user to control channels or volumes without separate icons, and thus, the user needs to use a remote controller again in order to control channels or volumes.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a display apparatus which is capable of controlling a pointer based on the characteristics of each input apparatus.